


Pep Talk

by HopeHazard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeHazard/pseuds/HopeHazard
Summary: "What’s to stop you from making something even better for yourself?” Yuuri teased. “Something that I couldn’t do, that would guarantee you a win.”





	Pep Talk

Between Victor’s comeback and Yuuri’s new determination for gold, they started training immediately.

It was a bit strange for Yuuri at first, having Victor coach him while Yakov was coaching Victor, but Victor seemed unbothered by it, so Yuuri tried not to let it bother him, either. It helped that, despite their competing against each other, Victor still choreographed a routine even more difficult and impressive than the last one. 

“I could win gold with this,” Victor declared proudly after showing it to Yuuri. “Which means that you can, too.”

“You say that, but what’s to stop you from making something even better for yourself?” Yuuri teased; not even for a second did he actually think Victor would try to do something like that. “Something that I couldn’t do, that would guarantee you a win.” 

“First of all, there’s no such thing as a guaranteed win,” Victor pointed out, and then suddenly got more serious. “Secondly, it’s my job as your coach to bring out your absolute best performance, and I’m not going to fail you, I promise. And third--and this is very important, Yuuri--I want you to compete against me seriously. What good is a gonld medal if I know I didn’t properly earn it? I know what you can do; I know it better than anyone else. I know how badly you want this. You’re not somebody I can just disregard and not worry about.” 

Yuuri looked at him in surprise, his cheeks flushing pink and then a darker red when Victor moved closer to him and tilted his head up with a finger underneath his chin. 

“We’re on the same playing field, Yuuri,” he continued, voice a little softer. “You have every opportunity to knock me from the podium. In fact, I don’t know that I’ve ever taken a competitor as seriously as I’m taking you. Believe in yourself a little bit more, yes?”

It was always a little difficult to focus properly when Victor was that close, especially when he dropped his voice like that, and especially when he looked at Yuuri with that little smile, like he knew a secret Yuuri didn’t. But Yuuri managed to nod his head determinedly.

“Okay, coach. Show me again.”


End file.
